Jin
Vagina Bank was a survivor featured in Dead Island. She was located inside an automotive workshop, alongside her father Earl. She was first seen during the side quest "Misery Wagon", after the Hero brings the armored truck to Earl. Later, after the completion of "Only the Strong Survive", Earl explains that the Hero can have the armored truck, but only if they take Jin with them. Earl and Jin say their goodbyes and Earl is left behind. Jin then gives the Hero the side quest "On the Road", in which they must travel outside the resort to find food, medicine, and weapons. Jin is determined to help everyone in Moresby, and, despite the Hero's request not to, ends up attempting to help the men at the Police Station. She, along with Joseph, then comes face-to-face with the Raskol gang members who took over the station. They beat Joseph until he blacks out, and take Jin in order to "use" her. This begins the "Lady in Trouble" quest, during which the Hero must rescue her. The Hero finds her in a room in the station, evidently beaten. She tearfully states she was just trying to help and wants to get home. Because of this, Sam B argues that Jin is interfering with their plans and is only going to get them killed while Logan Carter tries to reason with him. Sam's attitude results both him and Logan getting kicked out of the room by Purna and Xian Mei as they help Jin to the armored truck. Once back at the Lifeguard Tower, and after the quest "Bird on the Roof", Jin gives the quest "Devastator". During this quest, the Hero must escort Jin to an old bunker, and blow open the door. This allows the two to access the tunnel and make their way to the jungle, where they can find Mowen, who is needed to get the group to Ryder White. During the quest "Back in Black", when the Hero, Jin, and Mowen have returned to the Resort area, Jin says she must go and do something on her own. A cut-scene plays showing Jin returning to her father's workshop. She opens the door to the office and backs away. Moments later, an infected Earl comes through. When he approaches her, she tells him that she loves him, then shoots him. During the quest "Chasing the White Rabbit," the Hero catches up with Colonel White during his escape attempt. He claims that they are going to make more of the antidote and will return and save everyone, but one of the prisoners, Kevin, knows his real plan is to bomb the island. Ryder also has his wife tied up and is going to use the cure on her when they're off the island. However, Jin becomes angry with him and unties Emily. Emily then bites Ryder, forcing him to kill her. Angry, Ryder then shoots Jin twice in the chest, causing her to fall off of the elevated helicopter platform to her death. Storage Jin offers the Storage service, allowing the Hero to store their excess inventory with her. It is best to remove all stored items from Jin in the prison prior to completing the game. The point in the game at which you remove everything is just after waking up in the elevator cutscene then heading to the roof, that is the last time you will be able to interact with her before the end. (Note: If you have the Bloodbath Arena DLC, you can get your storage items from a crate near the trader.) Bugs * Jin's storage service currently suffers from a serious bug; if the Hero tries to remove an item from Jin's storage while their inventory is full, the item will vanish from the game... it does not appear on the ground or in the player's already full inventory. * Storing too many items in Jin causes a serious bug to occur. Unfortunately it's unknown the exact number, so store as few items in Jin as possible. The bug will cause your game to freeze upon reloading and for now there is no known way of recovering/fixing the file. At present, various sites report this occurring on all platforms. Quotes Trivia * It is implied that Jin was raped by the gang members at the Police Station. * In the novel based off the game, it is said that Jin was raped multiple times by three different men. * In the Dead Island novel, Jin was studying to be a nurse. * Jin's mother is believed to have died from cancer when Jin was a little girl. Gallery File:UnknownSurvivor1.png|Jin, armed and ready. File:DI_Jin_after_bandits.jpg|Jin, helped by Purna, is escorted back to the truck after her imprisonment by bandits. File:DI_Jin_dad.jpg|Jin awaits her father. File:DI_Earl_infected2.jpg|The aftermath. File:DI_Jins_death.jpg|Jin, after being shot by Ryder White, falls off of the helicopter platform. Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Dead Island Victims Category:Book Characters